fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aydig Iso
Aydig Iso (エーディグ イソ eedigu iso) is a monk originating from an unknown country just east of the continent of Ishgar. Born a warrior than a man of peace, Aydig is quite capable in both combats of magical and physical properties, making him a very dangerous person to come up against as he is trained to be prepared for both situations. Having left his country in order to discover more knowledge for his magical capability, Aydig is someone who will go to the edge of the world just to find that bit of information that he would need to complete his research. A skilled user of Telekineses and Telepathy, Aydig is renowned for having pushed the limits of the magic to it's peak that he has full control over the properties over his magic, and so has given himself quite the name among the populace of Ishgar as one of the more musterious yes anti hero type pf mages to wander the land currently. Though his power does not quite match that of a Slayer's, Aydig is a prime example of a mage who when determined enough to really put effort into their magic, one can be capable of anything that they put their heart to. Because of his occupation and status as a monk, combined with the fact that Aydig has strayed far from his homeland and headquarters that he is now wandering the grounds of another country, he has been reffered to as the Outcast Monk (オッチャスト モンク occhasuto monku). Capable of both complex fighting and tactical thinking, Aydig has more or less shown his worth on the battlefield by both handling winning and losing as he strives to continue becoming better at what he does. Back home however, there is more respect in Aydig's identity as he is rightfully known as The Serpent of the East (ス サーウペント オフ ス イアスト su saaupento ofu su iasuto), a title that he holds with great respect and pride as it reflects on his capability as a wizard. This title is extremely special in his country as it holds a place on the four titles that his country's powerful wizards wild when applicable to. Of all the four wizards from that country that share a similair kind of title, Aydig is infact the eldest however the weakest out of the four famed. This is another reason to why Aydig has come to Ishgar in order to practise and later find more knowledge for his magic power. Appearance Aydig looks like a stereotypical Buddhist monk, complete with the shaven head and the eastern Asian complexion and facial features that they normally do, matching his more focused and religious personality. Bearing no facial hairs on his face, Aydig is almost like a small child with skin that is as smooth as silk and eyes that glimmer with brightness every time he has the chance to become proud of his work. On his forehead, there are a total of nine black mysterious dots that do not serve any purpose besides cosmetic look, though Aydig himself says that they serve some sort of meaning that those that do not follow his beliefs will have to discover themselves. The skin and fingerprints on his hands are rough, much due to the amount of fighting that he has included himself in and the amount of times his skin has met with the rough dirt and rocks that he has fallen onto every time that he was knocked down. Not much else can be said about Aydig's bare body for he wears a heavy amount of clothes on his body that cover every bit of skin besides his wrists and downwards as well as his head. Though when revealed underneath, it can be seen that Aydig has built himself some muscle, as he is not too skinny nor not too big and a moulded four pack on his abdomen thanks to the training the monk had put himself through in order to become physically stronger. For his clothing, Aydig notably wears a large yellow robe with huge sleeves that hang down his arms and even bigger sleeves openings that give Aydig that traditional wise old man look that many monks have. On top of the yellow garment, Aydig wears a red sash that hangs onto his shoulder down to is waist as it is compulsory for his order to wear such material even though they do not know why. In the front, it can be seen that the sash is connected with a large metal ring that can be used to adjust the measurement and tightness of said sash for maximal comfort. Though the most protection that Aydig has is his brown woolen clothing that he wears as an over vest and as trousers for protection against the environments. On his feet, he wears white woolen socks that are pretty thick, which he pairs of course with wooden stilt shoes that stand on two supports and line from one side of the foot to the other. This not only gives him a higher ground but also the ability to make clapping sounds that allows the enemy to hear that he is coming. Three orbs can be seen hanging on his belt on the front of his body, orbs that resemble the six orbs that can almost always be seen floating magically behind him without a problem. He also always holds a staff in his right hand, not because it holds magical properties (which is doesn't) but because it has become a normality for him to always be seen with such item. Personality Aydig is a relatively calm soul, able to keep his cool during intense times like a life threatening battle or a nerve wrecking situation where he must impress, but to put it short Aydig is somewhat of a hippe if you may. His calm and peaceful nature is that of a true monk, in tune with nature and the environment around him as he values the original world of what it used to be instead of this world that had been plagued by ma kind's advancement into the future. By this, Aydig does not enjoy the thought of new technology coming this time's way and is certainly always up to take on mechanized beings in order to show that nature still has power over humanity no matter what. You can also probably tell that Aydig is quite the tree-huger as well, as he enjoys spending time with plants and like all plant lovers even has the balls to go up and have a full on conversation with them as if they understood or if he understood what the other was saying. He can get quite angry when he watches someone mercilessly and/or inappropriately destroy a piece of nature without reason, tempting him to go on a full on rage just because of the demise of a plant. This behavior stemmed from his time back home where he had grown a garden filled with various plants from all around the kingdom, stunning their viewers with vivid colours and an assortment of interesting pieces that only nature could produce effortlessly. During combat, like said before Aydig is pretty calm when fighting, keeping his cool as to not allow the other to think that he is weak and shunned as it is all just a matter of pride to Aydig. When fighting Aydig will always show some sort of sadistic face when battling against someone of equal or lesser value in terms of power and strength but when the time comes that Aydig must face someone of a higher caliber that he may be familiar of, then Aydig will obviously become more stable and more concentrated o the foe as he knows that being in a battle like so could risk his reputation. It is not that Aydig is insane or anything but it was tradition and a tactic that his military used back home in order to instill fear into their opponents, a tactic that Aydig uses every so often that it becomes one of his trademark aspects to his nature. There is no telling of what Aydig does when fighting, as there is no pattern to his attacks and usually keeps every random as to confuse his enemies from guessing where he may strike next. Having the ability to manipulate an assortment of energies and elements, Aydig is quite the proud man who is not afraid to boast his skills and such. He will sometimes self praise himself but there has always got to be someone to put him in his place most of the time. He isn't so much the tactician as well, usually relying on superiors to hand him the instructions so that he may know what to do and this is where his major flaw comes into view: Aydig is extremely dependent and relies on someone superior to him in order to give him the right path and the way to go. When speaking about Aydig's superior's, they are people that Aydig have personally met and may or may not have had a short preview of their skills in order to test their strength compared to Aydig. Without someone handing out the orders, Gai is pretty clueless on what to do and will aimlessly follow his own paths, doing random acts and seeing no way to succession. But when appointed someone to follow, Aydig will almost consistently follow given commands in order to do the specified outcome that the higher up had ordered. This makes him a worthwhile and role model follower as he will do each job he is given to the best of his ability and make sure that they are somewhat close to the superior's standards. Things that will limit him however are the involvement of nature and things, as Aydig will refuse to harm anything that involves nature except the use of Green Magic which he refers to as "false plants" and the likes. History Magic Abilities 'Telekinesis '''Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of ethernano from within the mage and ambient ethernano from outside to move things "with their mind". The basics of Telekinesis is pretty easy and quick to explain due to the very nature of the magic art, but the skill of Telekinesis is not just limited to the movement of things like heavy debris, weapons, people and other physical objects. This can be shown by Aydig Iso, an extremely skilled user of Telekinesis who is able to manipulate various elements of the world. Having pushed his skills to the near mastery of Telekinesis, Aydig is able to move around things like water, earth, air, etc. etc. but he is also able to generate elements such as fire and ice which can be done by ether raising or decreasing the movement of the ethernano around the target to achieve the wanted outcome. Aydig can also control ethernano from other mages as well, having the ability to manipulate other mages' spells in order to use it against his targets. This however is a lot harder to do as it is ethernano that has been manipulated by another mage instead of Aydig, or simply known as foreign ethernano that is a lot harder to manipulate for Aydig due to not having quite mastered Telekinesis enough. From gases, to liquids to solids there is almost nothing Aydig could be able to move, provided however that they are not permanently affixed to the ground. The movement speed of the things that Aydig can move with Telekinesis can also be manipulated, from slowing down the movements of charging opponents to speeding up shooting projectiles to the enemy. However there is always going to be flaws to changing the speed of things, things moving at an unbelievable speed are extremely difficult to grab onto with his Telekinesis and this can go with other things like speeding mages as well. 'Telepathy' Telepathy (念話, Terepashī) is a Caster Magic that allows Aydig to mentally communicate wth those who he wishes to, controlling the messages that he sends from his mind to the other. Like Aydig's main magic of Telekinesis, the magic of Telepathy involves the manipulation of ethernano in a specific area so that they are able to send internal and mental messages from the mind of the user in the form of strands. A connection is created when the strand has met with their target, and messages can be sent back and forth mentally though this can usually take some time according to the distance that the conection is established. The biggest weakness to Telepathy is the speed that messages can travel by, at the average rate of 332 metres per second though this can be increased the more powerful and well used to the magician is to his magic. All in all, Telepathy is a simple magic to explain and use as it i basically sending messages through connections made to link one's mind to the other. However, Aydig is also capable of greater things than just communication. With his Telepathy, Aydig can interrupt signals of other mages who are also using Telepathy in order to block messages, which can be told by him sending distorted sound effects that will block out the sounds from both mages. He can also sneak in an operating connection and evesdrop on the conversation, gaining intel that he could use as he listens onto the messages being sent back and forth. But something that Aydig has definitely been known to do with his Telepathy is to have full control of his mental waves where he can withstand incoming Telepathic attacks from other mages and even overpower these attacks. Physical Abilities Combat Prowess Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Being from a pretty natural land that barely uses the presence of technology and other advanced sorts, martial arts is a major thing practised from where Aydig originated. So major that infact this land has produced countless experts trained the art of hand to hand combat. One of these members is Aydig who combines his the use of magic and hand to hand fighting whenever in battle as he sees it as an extension of his power to what skill he has already developed in bare hand combat. Being an expert is such fighting style, Aydig is extremely flexible and agile with his attacks, relying on the use of the other person's aspects such as their armour, weight, height, etc. etc. to take them down most of the time. Other times however simply using his fighting skills would be just enough to bring down lower levelled foes. Trained by many masters of the fighting arts, Aydig has recieved much experience and training from these encounters that he would know the feel of facing a master martial artist and the damage that they can do to his body if he is not careful. Also in this, Aydig has learned how to fall onto the ground without causing too much extra damage onto his body, even having learned how to recover from such a fall. This training has however trained his body for the worst, and so can relatively take on pretty hard punches head on. *'Jujutsu' (柔術 Jūjutsu) is a Japanese martial art in which up close unarmed combat is used to take down armed and armoured opponents if the practiser is limited to short weaponry or even no weaponry at all, defying the odds of power as it is entertaining to see what may look like the weakest in the fight victor over the strongest looking, all like a theatrical play of some sort. Jujutsu gives a higher value to the use of pinning, throwing and joint-locking procedures which is highly different to other martial arts such as the Japanese martial arts of Karate, which is much more focused on the use of strikes on the opponent to take them down. A little but of history reasons to why Jujutsu does not focus more on striking techniques, as during the time that Jujutsu was being developed, strikes with the unarmed fist would do nearly nothing to the armour of the samurai, forcing those practising Jujutso to resort to using other techniques from hand strikes and the such. The translation of Jujutsu translates to 'Gentle Art' or 'Soft Technique', and and was made to represent to persuading the opponent's force against themselves instead of using the practisers, as they use the enemy's own weaknesses against, such as their heavy armour. Jujutsu has been known to have many of it's students practise with many potential lethal moves which can almost certainly end in a fatality of the victim receiving the move, showing that even the practise of Jujutsu is still dangerous as well as actually preforming it for real life situations. Methods that Jujutsu uses involve the attacks of things such as throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking, all the good stuff you know. Physical Prowess Average Strength: Aydig does not have the famed immense strength that hundreds of mages across Ishgar are capable of and so is at a disadvantage whenever he may encounter one who is highly perked with the great aspect of physical body strength. His average strength is because of the lack of training that he has put onto himself and so only has strength that can average around 325 pounds to 400 pounds. Making up for what he lacks in comes in his martial arts and relies solely on making sure that the aspects of the opponent is used against them so that he can hide the fact that he may not be as strong as them. Besides that, his strength can also be hidden with the use of his telekinesis which allows him to aid his fists with his mind, and so combine both brain and brawn. Above-Average Endurance: His endurance was created by his training as a martial artist, which involved him taking in several hits that progressively became harder than the last one. This allowed Aydig to become stronger continuously as he faced different pounds of strength colliding into his body and became so used to the pain that it would slowly become something that he could quite easily manage. As a man of great endurance, Aydig can last in battle for a long period of time before back down due to the pain and loss of energy that he may have faced. This can make battles lengthy when facing Aydig as he has been trained to take on heavy blows of damage on his body and continue fighting. However this doesn't mean that Aydig is almighty during battle and can be overpowered pretty easily if the enemy knows his personal weakspots. Like everyone around him there is always a weak spot to Aydig which is revealed to be his forehead where the nine spotted tattoo is printed on. Even though not many know this he has always been pretty frail with the forehead of his skull and so makes this a pretty easy spot to target once the enemy is able to realise where he is at his most weakest. When having endurance as excellent as this, Aydig can easily use his body as a human shield to protect those he cares about provided that the incoming attacks are not too fatal. Fantastic Agility: Also part of his training of the martial arts, Aydig has also developed incredible agility because of it and so has become quite agile when striking at his opponents. The speed of his punches have been recorded to go around 15-20 mps. Amazingly, this is the average for all martial artists from his country and is so far still a normal fighter when compared and lined with his fellow martial artists of his country. His agility is a term referring to both his speed and flexibility which is a very big thing when practicing the fighting arts that he has learned. Aydig can use this to his advantage as he can quickly catch and deflect incoming hand attacks from his opponents, being quick enough to slip his wrist/hand/whatever in the way and block the attack with his body. In place of the lack of strength he possesses, Aydig makes sure that the short periods of somewhat weak velocity he produces with the speed that he travels by would be able to land some sort of impact on the enemy, therefore damaging them. Even though he is pretty fast naturally, it is his strength at the end that is required in order to help stop and halt him in place, and with average strength available to Adig it would not be enough to stop and catch him most of the time ending with him usually falling flat onto the ground when stopping. Fortified Durability: Thanks to his naturally inherited durability, Aydig has expanded on the power of this aspect and so had reached the conclusion of barely showing a scratch on his body whenever faced with an attack. This is exemplified when Aydig was hit with a massive explosion from an incoming fire missile, having been caught up in the collision along with a few others. After a few brief seconds only Aydig would come out with very little cuts and scratches and a few burn marks from the flames. This durability term only talks about how well Aydig's body can face damage, which it does excellently. This doesn't mean that Aydig is invulnerable from other things such as overheating and exhaustion which is shown when he had fainted after walking from the destructive flames of the missile. This is also very helpful when casting his telekinesis, as the flames will prove to be nothing but an annoyance to Aydig when he personally handles the flames. Extra Keen Senses: As a monk, Aydig has trained his body to be quite sensitive to everything around him as he can sense changes in the air, vibrations in the ground and so. Trivia *This is the first character that the author has done on the site. Category:BlindDoor Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telepath Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages